


Breathe

by youngandbitchy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awesome Natasha Romanov, Coming Out, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Tony Stark, Reader-Insert, Romance, Romantic Angst, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Self-Insert, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tumblr: young-and-bitchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngandbitchy/pseuds/youngandbitchy
Summary: Love and sacrifice don't mean the same thing, but they do coexist.





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of my Bi Visibility Day special! 
> 
> Requests are open (tumblr: young-and-bitchy / request here).

You wouldn’t say you had a simple life. You were the daughter of Tony Stark, which made having real friends tough. You were an Avenger too; you had strength, reflexes and heightened senses, these traits making you an amazing fighter and exceptional at handling swords.

Being bisexual was the cherry on top of the ice cream… except the ice cream is melting and making a mess and you’re mess and everything is sticky and complicated.

“(Y/N), I almost cut your face,” Natasha said, swords in her hands too.

She was good in all weapons, but you beat her in this department. However, that day she was kicking your ass. Your mind was all over the place, tired and messy.

Your phone rang. You told Natasha to wait and saw the message on the screen.

**_Michelle: Wanda got all weird when I mentioned you. Did anything happen between you two?_ **

_Fuck_. You sighed and left your phone on a side. “Is everything okay?” She asked you.

“Yeah… No,” you responded. “Can we call it a day?”

She nodded. “Sure. Besides, we have a movie to catch.”

You didn’t answer Michelle’s text. Wanda… God, Wanda. You were head over heels for her. She was sassy and passionate. Outspoken and strong. You hadn’t noticed you were falling in love until your body had hit the abyss’ ground.

It was Thursday. On Thursdays you’d arrive from school, eat, have a nap and get awaken by Natasha to go train, then watch a movie.

Love, Simon — that was the movie Natasha had decided on. And you were fine with it. In fact, you were looking forward to watching it… but alone, with a cap, unnoticeable. You were a teenager so you kept your Avenger identity hidden, but you were still Tony Stark’s daughter. So, for these occasions, Natasha and you went to an unfrequented theater.

But the movie was making you emotional. Simon’s parents being supportive, him being brave enough to accept he deserved a love story after getting outed… and Bram. If he hadn’t come out, he would’ve lost Simon.

_Wanda._

You couldn’t help but think: if you told Tony, would he be as accepting? Would the Avengers be? Would Wanda give you another chance if you came out?

Would you miss out on your great love story if you remained in the closet?

“(Y/N), are you okay?” Natasha asked you. You were back at the Compound’s parking lot. “You haven’t said a word since we left the movies.” But you didn’t say anything either for a moment. “(Y/N)?”

“You love me, right?” You tried to maintain the power of your voice.

“Of course, you’re like my sister,” she said. “Why?” And then you sat there for another moment without speaking. “(Y/N), you can tell me anything,” she reassured you.

You took a deep breath. “There’s someone.”

Natasha frowned. “Someone?”

“I’m in love with someone,” you stated.

“Okay. What’s the problem?”

“It’s… it’s a girl,” you whispered, but Natasha made it to hear. “I’m bi.”

“Still can’t see the problem here,” she replied, this time facing you from the driver’s seat with her arms folded over her chest.

“The problem is that she… she won’t go out with me. Not because she doesn’t love me as well or she doesn’t like girls, it’s that… she’s out. She’s really out there. Out and proud. Remember the girl with the pride flag at the fair?”

“Perky girl? Is that her?”

“Yeah, and she had a hard time coming out and for her family to come to terms with it… she says she can’t go back to the closet. She can’t be secret, but I don’t know if I’m ready, Tasha…”

“I understand.” Natasha took a breath. “Sacrifice and love don’t mean the same, but they do coexist. You should be out and proud, (Y/N), for the love you have for yourself. You shouldn’t have to hide any part of your identity.“

“But what will Tony say? What if… what if he’s disappointed in me?”

“He could never. He loves you too much.”

You laid back on your seat. “I don’t wanna lose Tony,” you said and sighed. “And I don’t wanna lose Wanda.”

“If you come out… you won’t have to lose either.”

 

The next day you were in your room, Natasha bandaging up a hurt thigh after the recovery of some Stark gadgets went sideways. You still managed to get those, but harmed.

“Another reason why I shouldn’t come out: I’d have to tell Wanda I’m Tigress.”

“Another reason why you should: because you’re Tigress,” she answered. “Tony would never allow your life to be on the line, but what if it did? You’d like to go down without telling the truth?”

No. You’d met people that would rather their parents died before finding out they were queer. It made you be grateful that wasn’t your reality.

“Everyone will be here soon. It could be a good occasion…”

“Really? Coming out during an Avengers dinner?”

“I’m just making a suggestion.”

That evening you went to dinner with a limp. You were wearing shorts to help the wound heal, a Black Sabbath shirt that belonged to your dad and boots. Your hair was a mess and you had bags under your eyes.

“How’re you feeling, kiddo?” Steve asked you, looking at the bandages on your leg.

“It stings a little, but it’ll pass. I’m used to it by now.”

“Well don’t. Another one like that and you’re out, Missy,” Tony appeared.

“C’mon, dad.”

“No, no. You heard me.”

You didn’t feel like arguing about it now, so you just took a seat at the massive dinner table. Clint, Thor and T’Challa weren’t there that evening, but the rest was.

It was pretty much tradition by now. The food got served buffet like, people took a seat and the Avengers discussed subjects like the Accords, family lives and jokes … mostly jokes. Lots of jokes.

Given you were friends with the Avengers, you cracked a few jokes at dinner and laughed, talking to Carol and Natasha and talking about Bucky’s new arm.

Until you got a text.

_**Michelle: Val plans on inviting Avery to prom tonight at the talent show!!!!!** _

“Shit!” You let out, drawing the attention of all the people at the table.

“(Y/N)? What did I tell you?” Tony inquired, adapting a severe tone that didn’t fool you.

“I’m sorry, dad,” you replied. You pinched the bridge of your nose and let out a sigh, still looking at the screen.

“Is everything okay, dear?”

And you heard Natasha’s words resonate in your ears:  **sacrifice and love don’t mean the same, but they do coexist.**  You had to do it; for Wanda, for yourself.

“I need your help,” you stated and looked at the rest of the guests. “And you’re all coming with me.”

Given that the school you went to didn’t let kids get their ego too high, the talent show actually had talent. Bands, singers, dancers. It was an spectacle.

Kids drank, parents gossipped. Outdoors there was a stage filled with musical instruments, the 90% of the student body present, sitting on top of blankets with drinks and snacks and getting up when the song was too good.

Making your way towards them, Natasha was on your right side and Tony on your left. The rest of the Avengers were feasting on the foods, but you let them be. They’d hear you anyways.

There was a guy finishing up a song. “I need you to carry me to the stage!” You exclaimed to your dad.

“Why?!” He asked. “I mean, I love a good show but why?”

“Just trust me, okay?!” The guy ended playing and the crowd clapped. “You need to see this.”

You were nervous. You swore your heart was beating louder than the noise the crowd made, it was making your ears hurt. You felt like you were going to puke, but you took a deep breath and tried to put yourself together.

“You got this,” Natasha mouthed.

You nodded and your dad got his nanotechnology to work, activating his suit to carry you bridal style to the stage. You two received cheers and standing ovations from the student body.

“Ned, you mind if I take it from here?” You asked the student introducing the acts after your dad had put you on the ground carefully. “It will just be a moment, please.”

Ned sighed. “Sure…”

“Thank you. You’re a sunshine.”

You were thankful you weren’t holding the microphone or it would’ve fallen from your clammy hands.

You searched for Wanda in the crowd. You found her a few seconds later: she’d come to the front row, her friends on their spot and her twin brother next to her.

She was breathtaking.

“Good evening, everyone. I hope you’re enjoying the show,” you said, your voice a bit shaky. “I'm… In case you were wondering, I’m not here to perform. I don’t have… any… special talents.” Okay, this was getting awkward. “I’m here to say something.”

You looked at Wanda. She was standing there with her arms crossed over her chest and a puzzled expression. She was wearing jeans that had a rainbow patch and held a Coca-Cola can on her hand.

“I like boys,” you said, “but I also like girls.”

Natasha and all the Avengers were looking at you. You thanked the lighting wasn’t very good, making it hard for you to see their faces, and you didn’t turn to see your dad, standing in a side of the stage. As the student body photographed and recorded you with their phones, Wanda was too stunned to move.

“And see, there’s this girl and… I’m so in love with her. She’s genuine and witty and… way out of my league, if we’re being honest, but… I’m standing here and all I can think about is her.” Wanda covered her mouth with her palm, her eyes watered. “Wanda Maximoff, I love you.” The crowd remained silent. “I want to take you out on dates, give you teddy bears and pretend I know the names of the stars we’re gazing at because I want to impress you.” You heard laughs. “And… if you let me… I would love to take you to prom.”

It’s like the world had gone mute for a moment, until a voice spoke loudly, “Answer her, for God’s sakes!”

It was Sam. Next to him, Bucky and Steve had buckets of popcorn on their hands, eating eagerly and their eyes wide open.

Pietro pushed her to the front. When you looked at Wanda, she was nodding. “Yes?”

“Yes!” She yelled.

That’s the moment the crowd went wild. Whistling, screaming and clapping. Drinks spilled, bodies crushing and people stepping on food by accident.

“Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” The crowd requested, and Wanda and you were giggling to each other.

“My leg! I…”

“I’ll help you with that,” you heard your father speak.

He had tears in his eyes, and you thought he was disappointed for a moment as he put you down in the grass. But then he kissed your hair, and you realised they weren’t tears of disappointment; they were tears of pride.

It wasn’t the first kiss you and Wanda shared, but it was the first time outside, and it felt… liberating. Like you could finally breathe now.

Afterwards, Tony carried you back to the Avengers to your request after telling Wanda to catch up with you. Sam, Bucky and Scott couldn’t stop reciting the speech and saying you were a bad-ass; Steve and Natasha expressed how proud of you they were with hugs; Hope, Bruce, Carol and Rhodey gave you high-fives and kisses on the cheek.

Your dad was last. “You got the girl, huh?”

“You’re not mad at me?”

“Mad at you? How could I?” He asked.

“Because it was all… public and stuff.”

He put a hand on your shoulder. “(Y/N), I never wanted you to be anything but yourself. With me, with the Avengers, with the cameras… I’m happy for you.” You gulped, trying to hold back tears. “It’s okay. You can breathe now.”

“I love you, dad,” you answered, hugging him.

He hugged you back. “I love you too, dear.”

“Hey!” Wanda appeared, running to your side. She had her small bag with her. “I’m ready… Hey, guys,” she greeted the Avengers and then looked at your dad. “Nice to meet you, Mr. Stark,” she said.

“Nice to meet you too, Wanda.”

You looked at your girlfriend. “I’m in the mood for a milkshake. What do you say?”

“Me too. We’ll take my car.”

“Take care of her, will ya? She has a nasty bruise on her leg,” he requested to Wanda.

She went to your right side, seeing the bandages. “How?! How do these things happen to you?”

“Hm… story for another day, gorgeous.” You looked at your dad. “Save me some chicken?”

He nodded. “Sure.”

Your girlfriend and you waved to the team and she put an arm around your waist to help you walk, you with an arm around her shoulder.

And, as you walked away, Tony yelled, “Be home by eleven!” With a proud smile on his face.


End file.
